Razael Spellborn
''' Appearance Razael is a tall individual with an unexpectedly sturdy build for a wizard and summoner—a product of his work with metal. He has tousled, moderate-length white hair and pale blue eyes. He wears a white collared robe with black leather accents and adorned with sapphires, a black leather belt, black leather pants, white shoes, and a blue cloak that hovers behind him. Personality Razael is a very calculating and objective individual. He assesses situations very carefully, calculates the path of action that would produce the greatest benefit for the greatest number of people, then acts upon it. Nonetheless, he takes great caution when acting. He is very civil with his fellow planeswalkers and never openly expresses disdain or anger unless he, himself, is openly challenged. A man who wields a tremendous amount of power, he keeps a tight leash on his temper. Still, his patience has its limits, and when reached, he will not hesitate to lash out with full brunt of his might. Abilities *Colors: *CMC Level: 10 *Type Mastery: Artifact, Instant, Sorcery, Creature *Multicolor Level: 2 *Advanced Keywords: Metalcraft, Modular, Cycling, Split Second *Perks: Rarity Upgrader, Multityper History Razael was born into one of the ruling families in Eolde, a plane that practices geniocracy. While the council indeed changes from time to time as wisdom isn't hereditary, the Spellborn family seemingly challenges this notion, never failing to have a seat in the said ruling body for centuries. And so the Ring of the Fathomless Mind, a ring that symbolizes rule in the plane and is usually passed from one council member to the next, has become a Spellborn family heirloom. The young Razael showed tremendous brilliance and talent, leading many to comment that the Spellborn family's legacy was secure, or so they thought... Members of the Bluesong family, in secret, arranged a covert strike at Spellborn manor. All perished but Razael, whose spark ignited after witnessing his family dying in the hands of Netzach Bluesong and a dozen of his best mages. Razael planeswalked to the shard of Esper in Alara, drawn by his own colors of mana. There, he studied under the Hegemon herself, his identity hidden by suppressing his vast mana stores while in the presence of others. When Bolas's influence grew in Alara, Razael knew it was time to exact his revenge. Upon returning home, Razael found out that Netzach had indeed ascended into the council, much to the displeasure of the citizens, who knew that the Bluesong family had a hand in the Spellborn family's murder. Unfortunately, Netzach was very thorough with his plan that the investigative party could find to evidence against the man. And so, it was up to Razael to exact justice. And exact it, he did, slowly and painfully before sending the wicked man to oblivion. He took the Ring of the Fathomless Mind and planeswalked away. His vengeance complete, Razael began traveling to different planes, learning new spells and focusing on his artifice. There was no place more appropriate than the Arena. Time passed and Razael's knowledge and power, the competitive yet friendly environment within the Arena nurturing him as the sun would a saproling. He even made a few friends, among them. Alas, this period would not last. One day, as Razael returned to his workshop, he was attacked by a zombie assassin. He obliterated the threat easily enough. Upon scanning the assassin's mind, he was shocked to find the seal of the Bluesong family and the faint traces of Netzach's mind control magic. Realizing he had to deal with this threat, lest Netzach came after his friends, Razael decided to pursue the man. Then came the dilemma of who he would bestow the task of guarding his workshop to. Drawing inspiration from Karn, who had created Memnarch from the Mirari in order to guard Argentum, he used the Haven Lotus, a powerful artifact from Ir he had come to possess after taking part in a skirmish of sorts with his fellow planeswalkers, and created his own steward. It seemed that it was a day of neverending surprises, as his creation, whom he would name Umbleon, immediately planeswalked. Bestowing his creation with all of his memories thus far, he departed, intent on dealing with his family's murderer once and for all. Category:Characters Category:White Category:Blue Category:Black